User talk:Scarecroe
__TOC__ Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have John Carter of Mars Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan ARE YOU GUYS KIDDING ME no . . .. no no no no no no no no nooooooooooooo, I demand a merger right now. I have been working for the past months of a wiki for this exact thing . . . . THIS EXACT TOPIC AND UNIVERSE, EXACTLY THIS EXACTLY, and you guys turn your back on me. I had a spotlight just a couple of weeks ago ARE YOU KIDDING ME . . . . I poured all my sweat blood and effort into building barsoom.wikia.com in fact I think I had Johncarter.wikia.com redirect to Barsoom.wikia.com TO AVOID THIS ISSUE. I WANT BOTH AN APOLOGY AND A MERGER RIGHT NOW, because I have made it clear to the wikia staff and everybody across the universe I was building a wiki for John Carter. ralok 03:07, October 9, 2011 (UTC) YOU GUYS STOLE MY REDIRECt. I HAVE THIS WIKI, FOUR HUNDRED AND FIVE PAGES, and rather than give my wiki the spotlight and give me this sort fo help THE HELP I HAVE BEEN BEGGING FOR, you just make a new wiki WHY WOULD YOU PEOPLE DO THIS TOO ME. . .. WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ralok 03:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :yeah I know I am not handling this the best way I can, but believe it or not this whole thing is genuinely emotionally devastating to me. Look, all I want is a wiki for all of Edgar Rice Burroughs mars, and derivative and connected works . . . . I dont feel that it is an irrational idea. ralok 21:40, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck Hi, Scott the site looks great, keep up the good work. if you need anything feel free to message me.--Robert Alvarez 04:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :what is better about this site? What makes it superior to barsoom.wikia.com why does he get the wishes of good luck? I am failing to understand !!!!!! ralok 05:15, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I need to learn to shut up - _ - ralok 05:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC) lets just merge lets just . . . .drop the whole arguement about how all this happened . . . and lets merge barsoom.wikia.com and johncarter.wikia.com . . . . I really think it is necessary ralok 06:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Ralok, I'm sorry this situation has caused you some distress. It's clear that you're quite passionate about the Barsoom wiki and you've put in a lot of work. I'm super impressed with what you've built. :The reason for creating a separate wiki is for the sole purpose of having a spot exclusively for the movie. We've put this together as it's own wiki so that fans of the movie have a place to go that isn't connected to the deeper world of Barsoom fandom. We hope that a community will find this a welcome place to contribute with only having seen the movie. :The goal is to have the two wikis work together in the best interests of both new fans and old fans alike. I'd like for there to be links back and forth to and from each wiki. I think there's room for both to exist, certainly as hype builds up for the blockbuster release. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 17:27, October 10, 2011 (UTC) then here is an idea . . . . dont steal redirects. I am a hundred percent positive that Johncarter.wikia.com at one point brought the person typing it to Barsoom.wikia.com . . . . and I wasnt contacted abou this. Johncartermovie.wikia.com would have been completely acceptable if what you were trying to do is true. Plus I dont feel this wiki is necessary . . . all the information here can be posted on barsoom.wikia.com there does not need to be seperate wikis, it makes about as much sense to build a new wiki for every episode of gilligans island. The only two acceptable outcomes to this situation I think are you giving the redirect back or a complete merging of the two wikis . . . or at the very least an agreement beetween both to share information without accusations of theft ralok 20:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I understand the frustration with the url redirect. After the hype for the movie dies down, I think it's quite possible to bring the topic up again for discussion. As for sharing, that's always encouraged. No one is going to be accused of stealing content; Wikia publishes articles under the same licensing in most cases, and the two wikis in question are no exception. Thanks for being on top of this, and I hope this is the beginning of a great relationship between the two wikis. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 20:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) and do you really think it is fair to new people coming to John Carter to not be able to compare and contrast the disney movie with past versions of the character and universe, aswell as the original? Do you even realize that there are three unrelated comic series out right now? Do you know how many comic series there are? Do you realize that John Carter takes place in a far more complex universe beyond just the original books. Have you ever even visited barsoom.wikia.com? no you havent I dont think, and you probably thought the wiki was abandoned thus okay to steal the redirect from . . . So now instead of my wiki getting the help it needs, the support from the fans and the staff (that I have been begging for, not to mention I originally wished to adopt the wiki to prep it for the film) This wiki is just going to hog all the attention . . . did you think that barsoom.wikia.com was a fan fiction hub . . . because believe it or not Burroughs' tarzan, pellucidar, venus, mars, AND MOON MAID series all take place in the same universe as clearly demonstrated by the text of the books. OH AND HERE IS A BETTER QUESTION, why do other wikis get the spotlights and stuff and not mine? Wikia didnt make a new thudnercats wiki when the thundercats remake came out, the old thundercats wiki was just approached and linked to . . . do you see the inherent hypocrisy in the actions of wikia. I want the honest to god to messing around truth RIGHT NOW of why wikia thought a new wiki was necessary, I am guessing a few reasons. Either its because the company was paid to make a wiki for advertising purposes (if this is the truth it would be understandable and acceptable), wikia was uncomfortable with the partial nudity of my wiki (mostly artistic never pornographic), or you didnt like the fact that I have a block on at least one other wiki. I WANT THE TRUTH, becuase in almost all other instances the existing wiki is approached, I would know I was an administrator on the thundercats wiki when it began getting spotlights and such ralok 20:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Lynn Collins Hello, I added some navbuttons to the lynn collins page. Are they acceptable?--Robert Alvarez 01:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC)